Tied Up
by altarenelcielo
Summary: Oz misses Willow and writes a song about what happened.


Title: Tied Up  
  
Author: Mana - Anislayerx@aol.com  
  
Summary: Oz misses Willow and writes a song about what happened.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Yes, please.  This is my first fanfic that is actually completed.  
  
I have many other Oz fics, they're just not done...  
  
Disclaimer: Joss, because if it was me Oz would be back.  But I wouldn't do a  
  
good job on the story line, so I guess I'll wait.  
  
Distribution:  OZMIA, go ahead.  Anyone else, ask first.  
  
Dedication:  To Oz, Willow, Seth Green, and Alyson Hannigan.  Oh, and to my site:  http://members.dencity.com/mana/  
  
Author's Notes:  parts in quotes is part of the song  
  
   
  
Oz sat on the cold floor in a cave.  His thoughts were on Willow, as they  
  
always were.  What was she feelign or doing right now?  Did she miss him?  
  
Stupid question.  Of course she did.  The same way he missed her.  
  
His thoughts went to how he hurt her.  I couldn't help it.  It wasn't my  
  
fault.  Oz's mind quickly attacked.  But it was your fault.  You wanted  
  
Veruca, while still human, remember?  Oz covered his ears.  Then you left  
  
Willow, remember?  Then you sent for all your stuff, didn't even call her,  
  
and made her think you were never coming back.  Oz couldn't stop hearing the  
  
thoughts in his head.  They were echoing throughout his mind, and even the  
  
cave.  
  
Oz's voice echoed throughtout the cave.  "No!  I didn't mean to."  He paused  
  
for the ringing in his ears.  "She didn't even give me a chance to explain."  
  
All the noise stopped and Oz dumped out a sheet of paper and a pencil from  
  
his bag, and began to write a song.  
  
"Put these chains over me."  Oz looked helplessly at the chains around his  
  
wrists and the inevitable landscape outside.  He wanted desperately to be  
  
home.  He needed Willow.  To make him feel whole.  "To make me feel I'm  
  
alive."  
  
Why?!  Why did this happen?  Everything was fine.  
  
His sorrow went against everything in his mind.  He did the unthinkable and  
  
blamed Willow.  It was all her fault!  He couldn't figure out how, but it had  
  
to be.  I loved her so much, I had to leave, and now I'm hurting because of  
  
it.  You didn't even believe me when I tried to explain after the night you  
  
found us.  That's because it wasn't true, his mind intervened.  Oz went on,  
  
"I want to feel you're faith, but you're never on my side.  I want to feel your  
  
faith explain that I never tried."  I tried, Willow.  I tried to resist, I  
  
swear.  Oz's mind echoed.  He quickly continued to write, willing the voice  
  
saying "No you didn't." away.  
  
"I don't care for change.  Tied again."  
  
Oz got out of the chains from the night before.  He felt horrible.  He needed  
  
to get out of the cave.  He dove forever until he got to his home, for now.  
  
"Everything was overturned."  He couldn't think straight.  He just needed her  
  
to believe him.  "I want to see your face explain that I never tried."  
  
A tear came from Oz's eye.  "I never wanted.  I don't care.  I never wanted  
  
change.  I never wanted...  I don't care...  I never wanted..."  Oz sighed.  
  
"Tied again," he said aloud.  
  
He would go back to Willow.  He just needed time.  Maybe only time was on his  
  
side...  Oz shook his head.  No, Willow was on his side, too.  And he'd come  
  
back to show her he knew.  
  
   
  
TIED UP  
  
by Four Star Mary  
  
put these chains over me  
  
make me feel I'm alive  
  
i want to feel you're faith  
  
but you're never on my side  
  
i want to feel you're faith explain  
  
that i've never tried  
  
i dont' care for change  
  
other worlds won't explain  
  
tied again  
  
see these cars on the road  
  
all these cars overturned  
  
i want to see you're faith  
  
but you're never on my side  
  
i want to see you're face explain  
  
that i've never tried  
  
i don't care for change  
  
other worlds other days  
  
tied again  
  
when i see them tied again  
  
when i see them lie  
  
i never wanted  
  
i don't care  
  
i never wanted change  
  
i never wanted  
  
i don't care  
  
i never wanted  
  
tied again  
  
   
  
THE END 


End file.
